In the mechanical machining of workpieces such as engine components (e.g., cylinder heads), cooling lubricants are used and shavings are created. As a result, workpieces are contaminated. These contaminations may cause disruptions during downstream assembly processes and compromise the technical functionality of systems which are made of corresponding workpieces. Contaminations caused by cooling lubricants and shavings in cylinder head borings and injection nozzles carry the risk of engine damage which is beyond repair, particularly in the case of internal combustion engines.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.